Dolly Goodmouth (I Casi Della Vita)
Dolly Goodmouth is the primary antagonist of the story "La Grande Mela Marcia" ("The Big Rotten Apple") from the 1994 Italian comic "I Casi Della Vita Ultra Hard #13". Dolly is an aerobic instructor at "The Body Center Club - Aerobic Dance & Build". After learning that one of the women attending the gym, Sarah Clayton, is the daughter of a rich rubber entrepreneur, she hires two goons to kidnap the girl in order to ransom her. Detective Jack "Stinkman" Lopuzzo decides to take the case. He visits the gym one Monday afternoon to investigate, only to find it closed. Determined, he goes in anyways, only to find Dolly washing herself in one of the showers. Immediately mistaking the man for a rapist, Dolly immediately brings him to climax with her hand before he is able to "assault" her. The situation is eventually cleared up and the woman agrees to help him with the case. She says that Sarah had been coming to the gym for about a year, but adds that she doesn't know any more than that. Feeling that there's something fishy about her, Jack later trails Dolly to a secret room down in the sewers. There, he finds the two goons raping Miss Clayton. The detective manages to dispatch the two, only two be held at gunpoint by Dolly. The villainess gloats that she'll soon be sending the meddlesome Jack to Hell, while she will be enjoying "Heaven on Earth" from all that ransom money; particularly since he did the favor of eliminating her two partners. However, Jack manages to swipe her handgun via a powerful magnet kept hidden under his shirt. Furious that her plans are now ruined, Dolly impales Sarah with a metal pole, killing her, and then flees. Jack chases Dolly, and is fooled into thinking that she has met her demise at the hands of an oncoming subway train. In reality, she instead waits for him in the shadows by the sewer entrance. Dolly prepares to strike him with a shovel, but Jack manages to get the drop on her. Now holding her at gunpoint, the hero forces oral sex on her until she dies of suffocation. Gallery Dolly 2 - ICDV.png|Surprised at her first meeting with Jack... Dolly 3 - ICDV.png|...and grossly mistaking his intentions. Dolly 4 - ICDV.png Dolly 5 - ICDV.png|Eventually, it all gets cleared up... Dolly 6 - ICDV.png|...and she agrees to "cooperate" with the investigation. Dolly 7 - ICDV.png|Thinking the ball's in her court... Dolly 8 - ICDV.png|...but there's something she didnt' expect. Dolly 9 - ICDV.png Dolly 10 - ICDV.png|A last ditch move... Dolly 11 - ICDV.png|...but in the end... Dolly 12 - ICDV.png EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Dolly Goodmouth (I Casi Della Vita) Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Assisted Rape Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Freud Buster Category:Kidnapper Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Greedy Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Impalement Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sex Category:Demise: Raped to Death Category:Demise: Suffocation Category:Fate: Deceased